It is indispensable for the manufacture of paints, inks, etc. to disperse finely solid into liquid and to hold the stability of the state for a long period. Moreover, in recent years, in order to increase production efficiency, for example, such a case has increased wherein when various kinds of products composed of one kind of a dispersed solid and different kinds of added polymers are needed, various kinds of the final products are manufactured by adding necessary materials to a solid dispersion which has been prepared in advance. For example, Japanese Patent Application Open to Public Inspection No. 7294/1971 illustrates the preparation of a solid dispersion with use of a dispersing aid having various structures. In addition, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 30057/1988 and 25251/1982 describe a dispersing agent having a specific structure and a solid dispersion composed of organic liquid containing said dispersing agent therein. However, it is very difficult to disperse finely solid into liquid and to keep the stability of the state for a long time. Manufacturers of paints and inks produce the products utilizing the pertinent combination obtained empirically by trial and error. When the preparation of a composition is intended by adding a polymer, other solvent, etc. to an available dispersion, the finely dispersed state is likely destroyed by the addition of some kinds of compounds, that is, the solid in the dispersion often falls down. Furthermore, even though a conventional dispersing aid or dispersing agent is employed, there have been problems such that a solid dispersion having satisfactory dispersion properties and stability, and good compatibility with various kinds of materials is not obtained.
In recent years, a light-sensitive composition comprising a colorant has been often used for the preparation of the light-sensitive material for color proofs for color proofing in color printing and a color filter for liquid crystal. For example, as for the color proofs, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos.169449/1989 and 169450/1989 describe an image-forming method wherein an image-forming material having a light-sensitive colored layer composed of a colorant and a light-sensitive composition is exposed and developed, and a n image part of the resulting colored image is only transferred to form an image. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 275954/1990 describes an image-forming method wherein an image-forming material comprising a positive-type light-sensitive composition having quinonediazide, an acid-decomposing composition and a binder composed of any of vinyl carboxylate polymers is exposed and developed, and the resulting image part is only transferred to form an image. In addition, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 176754/1990 and 173645/1990 describe an image-forming method wherein in the former, a light-sensitive material having a negative-type light-sensitive composition composed of any of photopolymerization compounds and in the latter, a light-sensitive material having a negative-type light sensitive composition composed of any of azides are exposed and developed, and the resulting image part is only transferred to form an image. In addition, it is known that a light-sensitive liquid into which a colorant is dispersed is used for a photoresist (preparation of a color filter for liquid crystal, etc.) and the like.
These light-sensitive compositions are coated on a support and dried. After the light-sensitive layer is formed, in most cases, it is exposed and developed. However, during development, sometimes a colorant in the non-image part is not perfectly removed and remains on the support. When this occurs, for example, for a light-sensitive material for color proofs, not only neither intended image pattern nor hue is obtained but also the colorant adheres to a transport roller in a development processing machine and a color proof which is subsequently developed is stained. This has been a cause of degrading quality of the color proofs which is successively developed.